Ultima Adventure 2: Leanbox
by decode9
Summary: Leanbox is a land where many rebellions have been put a stop by Chika one of Kurome's four generals, and put into rehabilitation centers. When Uni crashes here and is found by someone unexpected it will be up to them and a now disgraced singer to discover what is going on along with returning to Planeptune. [CANCELED. SERIES BEING REWRITTEN]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to Ultima Adventure 2: Leanbox! Now then I should probably get those pesky disclaimers out of the way so...I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my original monster concepts, and the over all plot to this story. Now then since it's a brand new adventure in a strange and mysterious new Leanbox...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

* * *

**=HDN=**

_It is the thousandth year of the rule of the sole CPU known as Kurome who has ruled over Ultima Dimension with her four generals. While it is peaceful their are many rebellions, and most people live in ignorance to the truth._

_The Treasure Seeker name Bushiroad AKA Bushi was exploring the Burned Cradle Woods one day following a map that lead her to a cave. After solving it's puzzle she discovered a room with a large crystal in it, and would soon discover three girls within it._

_They all had amnesia and went by the names Uni, Nyx, and Ram. Curious about their past, and why they were sealed in crystal they set off to Tales Castle to talk with the sole goddess of this dimension._

_Though when cutting through Old Lastation they were captured and detained by the Black Wing Rebels and their leader IF. She wanted to solve a puzzle to obtain what she thinks could be a weapon to defeat Kurome, but was outwitted as the three escaped, and Nyx claimed a black crystal shard after some tough trials._

_Though another challenge awaited them as they had to cross the Gamindustri Graveyard in order to find the staircase to Tales Castle. In the last minute a machine called Killachine Hell stood in their way as their was an unintended pilot which was revealed as a young girl named Nepgear. Ram claimed a green crystal from the machine as well._

_Finally arriving they met Kurome who seemed to have a keen interest in the crystals, and wanted them. Hearing the voices of the crystals they refused, and was met with violence from the goddess. They were shot out of the castle as the crystals they obtained fell to the land below waiting to be found again._

_Leanbox is the land that the general known as Chika is in charge of, and while she is kind to those in public that is but a facade. She has a cruel and mean streak as she 'punishes' those who dare question her or simply look at her funny._

_She's enslaved every person who was once part of a rebellion and forced them to do laborious tasks. To pass it off she's told the people that she is simply rehabilitating them so they would better serve Leanbox once they were out._

_This is where our story begins as one night a black star tinted with silver falls from the skies from the direction of Tales Castle._

**=HDN=**

A young woman sighed as she watched the stars from her home on the outskirts of Leanbox's capital city "Another night, and another day waiting to get home." The young woman muttered.

While Leanbox was her birthplace, and she had a small home their it wasn't were she lived as she had moved to Planeptune years ago to start a business. Her business was fairly popular, and she had a pretty smart apprentice.

She had decided to close up shop a couple days ago to take a much needed vacation, and try and visit her family. Yet now she was wondering if it had been a good idea as yet again her parents tried to get her involved with the family business.

_"Our family has always served Lady Chika and run her rehabilitation centers. You are next in line to do so Linda. So do it!" _Her father had told her sternly many times in the past.

The woman, Linda shakes her head as she didn't want to think about it "Rehabilitation center. Yeah right. More like a slave camp." She muttered to herself and looks back up to the stars.

_"I saw that place myself when I was a kid. When dad took me their I was ecstatic at first because I thought he had the best job in the world, but then..."_ Linda thought and shivers recalling seeing a friend of her's there that had gone missing.

Apparently her friends parents were rebels so by Lady Chika's 'good judgement' that meant anyone related to the parents were rebels to. So her friend was taken to the camp. After seeing that, and the harsh treatment they were given Linda hated her fathers job and blind loyalty to not only Chika, but to Kurome.

As she thought about this Linda scanned the sky looking at different constellations before her eyes settled upon a startling sight. It was a black star that had silver mixed in with it, and while it wouldn't normally bother her this one did because it's trajectory put it right on course to land near her house. It also didn't look like it was a small meteorite that was going to crash either.

"Oh shit!" She says and ducks down bracing herself as it came closer to the ground.

Linda bites her lip and hears the crash along with a small explosion, but it was actually silent after that. No rock chunks flying, nothing coming through the walls or breaking the glass, and it seemed that no one else was rushing to check out the odd scene.

Linda got up slowly "Huh? Okay I swear I heard a crash, but...no carnage from the impact or explosion?" Linda muttered, and out of curiosity she decided to head outside to check out what was their.

She slowly slipped out her door grabbing her favorite reinforced lead pipe as she did so, and walked towards the small crater that was in front of her. As she did so she got a bit nervous, and when she was close she tripped over the edge and fell down into it.

Linda let's out a yelp and then a groan after sliding down to the bottom, but was more surprised that she stopped because she bumped into something. Getting up she saw what had caused her to stop sliding and lets out a small gasp.

"Well...what the hell have you been through?" Linda muttered looking at the girl who looked beat up and out cold.

Linda looks at her a few minutes and then sighs coming to a decision as she picked up the girl and carries her into her home.

**=HDN=**

Deep red eyes opened as a blacked haired girl looked around the room she was in, and noticed that she was in a bed. She also noticed that she actually had a lack of clothes from how things felt.

Before she could say anything a door opened and someone came walking in. It was a woman in her late teens looking to possibly be in her very early twenties. She had gray like skin, chin length moss green hair, and wore a short yellow red top that was designed to look like a broken heart. Over it she wore a gray mouse theme hoodie coat that went below her waist that had the same broken heart patter near the bottom on each side. She also wore gray jean pants and black lace up boots.

"Well glad you finally woke up kid. Sorry about your clothes, but they were dirty and smelled so kind of had to clean them." She says.

"My name is not kid. It's Uni." The black hair girl now revealed to be Uni replied to her.

"Name's Linda. Now that we're antiquated maybe you can answer me a few questions Uni." Linda says and Uni muttered blowing some hair out of her face.

"And what makes you think I'll answer them?" Uni replied glaring at Linda.

Linda rolls her eyes "Sheesh relax. Besides I'm the one that found you, I'm also kind of cleaning your clothes, and I brought you food." She says and Uni noticed the tray of food she has and her stomach grumbles.

Linda laughs a bit and sets the food down as Uni blushes in embarrassment before digging into the food "Okay let's start with something simple. Where are you from Uni?" Linda asked her.

Uni eats a bit then stops to look at her "I actually got no clue really. You see I've got amnesia, and the most I remember is my name along with..." She then stops eyes widening.

"Nyx!" She then shouts realizing she was separated from her little sister, and was about to leap out of the bed, but was stopped by Linda.

"Whoa there! Who's Nyx?" Linda asked as Uni stayed on the bed and looked down picking at the food.

"Nyx is my little sister. We were traveling together with a few others before we got separated." Uni told her.

"Ouch. So you probably want to find your sister huh?" Linda says wincing a bit.

Uni nods and begins to eat her food in a hurry "Yeah. I can't just sit here eating while my little sis is probably in some kind of trouble." she says.

Linda sweat drops "Uh huh. Though maybe you should wait on your clothes first." She tells her plainly as Uni looked ready to get out of the bed.

Uni stops remembering that "Right...probably a good idea." she said.

About an hour later Uni was back in her outfit and put her hair up in twintails like she had them "Actually I got a question for you. Where am I?" Uni asked.

"Your on Leanbox Uni. Given your amnesia you probably don't know this so...Leanbox is a small continent of the coast of the mainland of Gamindustri." She explained.

Uni groans hearing this knowing her only two options off Leanbox would be to fly in that strange form she and Nyx went into against Killachine Hell or to hop on a boat for a long trip. Since she wasn't sure how to access that strange form she knew she was stuck trying to hop a boat ride back to the main land.

"Thanks. Now I know I've got to catch a boat ride to the main land." Uni said.

Linda raised an eyebrow "Unless you plan on becoming a stowaway or know of a hidden rebellion vessel I don't think you'll be catching a boat anytime soon. You need a pass to go from nation to nation." Linda says as Uni looks at her confused.

Linda sighs and takes out a card that was purple, white, green, and black and stamped on each color was a different symbol for a nation in silver. Stamped in the middle was another much larger symbol.

"This is what is known as a Nation Pass. Years ago Kurome established this to make it harder for rebels to get through nation to nation, and these things are impossible to copy or fake." She began and points to the purple colored section.

"Each color and symbol represent a different nation someone is allowed entrance into, but that's primarily for the nations capital cities where the basilicoms reside." Linda continued, and then points to the middle.

"That symbol represents if your allowed entrance into Tales Castle." She added on.

Uni sighed "I'm guessing it also has to be verified for traveling between nations right?" She asked and Linda nodded.

"Great. Now I'm never going to find my sister or the others." Uni muttered.

Linda looked at her and considered a few ideas "Hey there might be a way...I mean if you really want to get to the mainland." She says and Uni looked at her.

"And that would be?" She asked, and Linda smirked.

"Oh no. I'm not just going to tell you for free." Linda tells her hands in her pockets.

"Let me guess...It's going to cost me right?" Uni deadpanned.

Linda nods and Uni groaned "Okay I don't have anything on me to..." She started.

"Whoa. I don't mean that kind of pay. You see while I am here on vacation I actually do have some things I need to grab to take back to my workshop in Planeptune." Linda started.

"Though there is a lot, and if someone were to help me..." She added on with a smirk as Uni caught on.

"You'd say...help that person get to Planeptune with you?" Uni finished and Linda nods holding her hand out.

"We got a deal?" Linda asked.

Uni shakes her hand "You better live up to your end of it though." Uni says.

"Hey no worries I will, but it will probably take me a few days to get us a boat I can sneak you on with me." Linda said.

"Okay, but for now I guess let's just focus on getting these materials." Uni said to her and they both walk out of her home.

**=HDN=**

"So what all are we gathering exactly?" Uni asked as Linda brings out a list and goes to a bush bringing out two large baskets.

"Fresh fruits, berries, and whatever else edible we can get." Linda said as Uni looked at her confused.

"I thought we were gathering stuff for you to take back to your workshop." She states plainly with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah we're going to do that to, but this is just as important." Linda said to her.

Uni was still confused, but she understood and went along with it "So Uni you say you don't remember anything else except for your name, and the fact you got a sister?" Linda asks.

"Yeah. Not even a lead." Uni says.

Linda just looks back before shaking her head "Actually your wearing a lead." She said to Uni.

"Huh? You mean my clothes?" Uni asked grabbing some apples off a few apple trees.

Linda nods picking some berries "Yeah. Believe it or not a lot of the nations have different styles when it comes to clothes. Yours there look like something from Lastation." She says and Uni considers this.

"Maybe, but don't know if that's really a lead. A friend of mine kind of whipped up these clothes with magic." Uni said.

Linda glanced over hearing this "Bushiroad right? She's one of the only people I know who can whip up something like that out of nowhere." Linda commented as Uni was a bit surprised.

"Yep. Got to be her with the expression your giving me." She added on.

Uni was a bit curious at this "How do you know Bushi?" she asks.

"She's one of my more frequent, and best customers. Not to mention saves my apprentice whenever she get's into trouble." Linda said and Uni begins to think as something about what she was saying was familiar, and so was her name before it the answer struck her.

"Your apprentice...her name wouldn't happen to be Nepgear by any chance?" She asks.

Linda glanced at her and sighs "Okay I can only guess how you know her so...what kind of trouble has she gotten herself into this time?" Linda asks as Uni hesitates.

She knew explaining that would open an entirely different can of worms as she'd have to explain herself "Before I answer that I just wonder...what's your thoughts on Kurome?" she asked.

Linda froze up at this before her shoulders sag "I'm not exactly a big of her really. She hides away in that castle of her's and only comes out when it's convenient to her. Meanwhile that psycho is in charge of Leanbox and she causes lots of trouble." She says a hand clenched into a fist.

Uni watches and could see a whirlwind of emotions through her eyes "Linda...I'll tell you what happened, but it's kind of a long story so I suggest you grab some food for yourself." Uni tells her.

Linda does this and sits down as Uni tells her the whole story of what happened, and besides the occasional interruption to ask a question or clarify something she was silent. After she finished telling what happened in Tales Castle Uni looked to Linda a bit nervous.

Linda got up and had her eyes closed before smirking "I knew it. She's been hiding something from us this whole time!" Linda said.

Uni was taken aback by this reaction, and Linda noticed "Hey. Told you I wasn't a fan of her's, and finally got some evidence to back up a few suspicions I've had of her." Linda said.

"Sorry, but was just kind of surprised. So what kind of suspicions have you had about her?" Uni asked as they went back to gathering food.

"Well sometimes there is monster attacks within the Planeptune capital, and they just come out of nowhere. I always found that odd because with Kurome around it shouldn't be possible for them to get within the capital city." Linda starts.

"And I don't mean small monsters by the way. I mean big ones! Then Magic will appear to slay the monster in the name of the goddess before leaving. Yet each time she takes something, but can't tell what." She added on.

Uni nods "So you think Kurome is sending out this monsters somehow to attack Planeptune?" Uni asked.

"Maybe, but I think the more likely culprit is Magic. I don't think I mentioned this, but Magic is one of Kurome's generals." Linda said.

She then glanced towards another direction "Then there's the rehabilitation center..." She adds on with a growl.

Uni just lets her continue "That place forces former rebellion soldiers and anyone connected to them to work and follow the orders of the Warden in charge. Not to mention Chika is there often to." She says.

"Chika is another general right?" Uni asked and Linda nods.

"Yeah, but while she might seems sweet I've seen her true colors. She's psychotic and kills for fun or if you simply look at her funny." Linda said and shivers.

She then shakes her head "Anyways that place has a mine, and whatever their mining their gets sent to a select few places in Planeptune and Lastation." Linda adds on.

"How do you know about it if it's only sent to a select few?" Uni asked.

"Friend of mine. Found it weird, and we've been investigating it for a bit." She replied and both stopped as Linda looks at the basket's.

"That should be enough. Now follow me." She says and takes off with Uni following after her.

After about a half hour they arrived at what looked like the back entrance to a small cave. Leaning down Linda lets out a whistle, and a few seconds later she gets a whistle back. Hearing it Linda smiles and stuffs the basket through the small hole, and then takes Uni's and does the same thing.

"Okay we're good. Let's go." Linda said and takes off again.

As they did Uni looked back and saw a few structures over the cave that looked like what may be a fort or a mining facility.

She then recalled what Linda said about a Rehabilitation Center and what it really was. Uni while surprised at this didn't ask as it would be something to ask her about later.

Now though with that complete Uni was prepared to begin the real work of helping Linda find the stuff she needed. Then hopefully she could start searching for her sister once she gets to Planeptune.

* * *

**Hey everyone, and first let me say that I'm sorry for the long wait on the sequel. I actually had three chapters of this written out, but I wasn't...satisfied with them so I decided to start this again from scratch. Anyways welcome to the Leanbox volume of Ultima Adventure which is starring Uni, Linda, and one more character. Now Leanbox has experienced some of the bigger changes, but it also has a very crazy general that will do anything to keep those changes as a cover up. Speaking of said crazy we may or may not be seeing her again soon, but for now their is a job for Uni and Linda to complete. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The job begins as Linda and Uni look for the materials to take back to Planeptune, and the two will come upon an unexpected person being beaten by soldiers. I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my original monster concepts and the overall plot to the story. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

**=HDN=**

The two walked and came to an old mine shaft "Yep. This is the place." Linda says to her.

Uni didn't argue, but was certainly wondering why they were at some abandoned old mine "Doesn't really look all that promising to me." She tells Linda flatly.

Linda rolls her eyes "To you maybe not, but this place has got some pretty valuable stuff. You see this mine was so full of rich materials and gems that it was abandoned not because they couldn't find anything, but because strong monsters occupied and drove people out." Linda explained to her.

"Oh...Uh that's something." Uni replied now a bit worried about entering.

Linda saw this and pats the girls shoulder "Hey we'll be fine. We go in, grab what I need, and run out before anything happens. Besides what's the worst that can happen?" Linda says and whistles going into the mine.

_"Suddenly I get the feeling we're going to get hit with a dose of a certain law soon." _Uni thought as she walked in, and after they both went through a small tunnel they came to the end and saw they were in a huge area with tunnels going in different directions.

They're was also torches on the walls which confused Linda "Torches?" she muttered seeing them.

"Something the matter Linda?" Uni asked as she summoned her rifle to her and Linda shakes her head.

"It's nothing. Let's just keep going Uni." She said to her.

The two walked stopping every now and again to inspect a few things "Strange. Last time I was here there was a more plentiful supply of the gems..." Linda muttered.

"You think someone else is here?" Uni asked.

Linda nods "Probably. I thought the torch was left here from the last time I came, but now seeing the lack of some materials...we're probably dealing with a group." Linda said to Uni.

Uni understands as the two looked at the tunnels and Linda noticed some spots lacking "That tunnel is probably down the way they went yet...that was probably a bad idea." She says.

"It leads deeper into the cave right." Uni assumed and Linda nods which Uni knew what that meant as a loud roar confirmed her suspicions. There was more dangerous and powerful monsters the deeper in they went.

Linda looked at a few of the other tunnels and grits her teeth "Unfortunately in my exploration of these tunnels none of the others have a good supply of what I need. Except for the deeper parts of this tunnel." Linda said.

"Great...sounds like loads of fun." Uni says dryly.

Linda rubs her head "Yeah I know. Though sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do." She says and the two head down the tunnel quietly following it's twists and turns as they were on the lookout for whoever headed down the tunnel.

Soon enough Linda stopped and put a finger up to her mouth letting Uni know to be quiet as both listened. Soon enough a feminine like scream came and running past them was what looked to be a male Leanbox guard flailing his arms.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He screamed in a girlish voice as the two sweatdrop at this.

"Uhh...That was..." Linda started.

"Weird? Interesting? Questionable?" Uni finished glancing to Linda.

"All the above." Linda replied.

**=HDN=**

The two continued on their path heading for where the guard ran from, and came to a more open section of the cave. Right in the middle of it was all the materials the guard and probably whoever had been with him had gathered.

Linda grins "Well that's a jackpot. Everything I need and then some." She says walking forward.

"Linda I don't like this. Something about this feels...off." Uni tells her glancing around in concern as her senses were one high alert as she felt like something was watching them.

Linda glances back "Hey it's fine. I haven't yet seen the monster in charge of this place. So we're in the clear." Linda said, and begins filling up a bag she brings out with the stuff on the ground.

Uni tenses up glancing around still a bit jumpy, but goes over to help her "Okay. Let's just grab this all and go." Uni said taking out a bag given to her by Linda.

After filling them up they turn to go when Uni feels her senses seem to go into overdrive, and she dives at Linda knocking them both to the side. Linda was surprised and shocked at first, but then grateful as just a second later fire came out of nowhere scorching where they had been.

Out of the shadows came a black scaled dragon standing on two feet with large wings and several small curled horns that look like a crown.

Linda saw this and seemed to turn a lighter shade of gray "Aw crap we're in trouble." Linda said.

"Let me guess. Head monster?" Uni asked.

Linda nods "Yeah. That a Corrupt Ancient Dragon. A lot more powerful than a normal one, and a whole lot more territorial." Linda says as the two get up.

"Running isn't going to cut it right?" Uni guessed calling her rifle to her.

Linda draws her pipe blade from her back "Yeah. Especially since we look like we're taking it's precious treasure. It'll chase us no matter where we go." Linda says.

Both set down their bags and get into a battle ready stance as the dark dragon roared. It then swipes it's claws at the girls which Uni back flips away and Linda runs in closer as both avoid it.

Linda strikes trying to penetrate the hard scales trying to bash away, but got no reaction. Seconds later several gunshots rang out as Uni let off shots aiming for the monsters head. The dragon roars and stomps causing a small shock wave making Linda off balance as the dragon follows up the attack with a long breath of fire aimed at Uni.

Luckily enough she dived behind a rock, but she could still feel the intense heat of the flames. When it cleared Uni saw Linda's position to which she fired off a few more shots one of them hitting an eye which it roars starting to randomly swipe in all directions. Uni grabbed Linda and dragged her away.

"Nice shot." Linda commented as she and Uni hid behind the nearest big rock.

Uni looks over and fires a few more before ducking low "Thanks, but I just got lucky." she commented.

The dragon snarled and began to let loose a more intense blue and white flames which actually started to melt the rocks as the dragon was searching for them.

Uni gulps "And probably made it extra mad." She added on.

Linda just groaned "Well you wouldn't be the first." Linda said as she got a few ideas as does Uni.

"Hey Uni. You might be small, but your stronger than you look right?" She asked.

Uni nods to her "I guess you can say that." She said. At this point though Uni had been considering going into that strange from she had a while back, but she wasn't able to do it again and she didn't know how she did it the first time.

"Good. I got a crazy idea that might help us knock our big friend out." She said and Linda begins whispering her plan to Uni.

The dragon breaks a group of rocks before a whistle catches it's attention. It turns to see Uni who instantly let's loose a whole clips worth of shots on the dragon while circling it.

While Uni was doing that Linda was climbing up the wall of the cave which luckily enough wasn't slick. She held the hilt of her pipe blade in her mouth as she climbs and waits for Uni to get in position.

Uni let's off several more shots as she gathered energy into her rifle before letting loose a golden beam of energy which struck solid and the sudden light blinds the dragon a moment.

It was all that was needed and Uni crouches down and cups her hands out in position. Linda jumps from her position on the wall and lands on Uni's hands. Uni tosses Linda up with all her strength which was enough to get her up to eye level with the Corrupt Ancient Dragon.

She thrusts her blade forward into the injured eye and grabs the rifle Uni tossed up to her and fires it off a few times.

As she fell she grabbed her pipe blade and strikes the chest scales which it penetrated a bit leaving a lasting scar.

While the damage wasn't enough to defeat it it was more than enough to make the dragon collapse on the ground out cold.

Both girls sighed in relief as Linda tossed back Uni her rifle and goes to the bags "Okay. Let's go before it wakes up. Since we gave it those injuries I don't think it will follow. Even if we got some of it's loot." Linda said.

Uni walked over and nods in agreement "Yeah. Just as long as we never fight that again I think I'll be good." She said.

Uni then rubbed her chin "Though that guy that ran out...he serves the basilicom right? Along with Chika." She notes.

Linda nods "I wonder what they were doing here. After all this place doesn't really have anything of use or interest to the basilicom." Linda said as she was now curious herself.

**=HDN=**

The two arrived back at Linda's home with their bags "So how about we take a look at what we got?" Linda says to her.

"Sure. It might explain a few things." Uni says as they both look through their bags and while Uni found nothing out of the ordinary Linda had.

She brought out what looked like a piece of a purple crystal "Huh? Never seen an amethyst crystal like this." She muttered.

Uni looked over and recognized it to be similar to the black and green crystal she and the others found a while back "Bingo. Found our reason." She says.

"I guess. Looks like a piece like those other ones you mentioned in your story." Linda said and handed it to Uni.

"You think their could be more around in Leanbox?" Uni asked.

"Must be. Because up till a few days ago Chika only ever visited Leanbox for a few hours at a time despite being 'in charge' of Leanbox." Linda said to her.

"So she's got to be searching for whatever other fragments are here." Uni added on.

The two considered this "Okay. Before we jump the gun we should get some more help on this." Linda said.

"You know someone who can help us out? Someone who won't think my story is crazy or worse turn me in." Uni said and Linda shrugs.

"You don't exactly need to tell them your story. I'll do the talking." Linda said.

With that said the two left to see the person who might be able to help Linda and Uni with their situation.

The two walked into the town, but then stopped hearing the sounds of guards laughing and a girl crying "Hahahaha! Wow to think you use to be a big deal. Not so much now though." A male guard said.

"Though she's still rather pretty. Not as much as Lady Chika, but still pretty." A female says.

"J-Just leave m-me alone. I'm already r-ruined. What more do you want?!" the girl's voice called out.

Hearing this the two of them headed in the direction and Uni angry summoned her rifle when she saw the two guards kicking someone who was down "Hey! Leave her alone!" Uni called out.

The guards turned "Oh, and what do you think your going to do kid? Shot us? Dream on." The male one says.

The female huffs "Yeah. You don't got the guts, and more importantly we serve Lady Chika. You shot us and she'll be hunting you down for hurting any of us soldiers." She says and both turn starting to kick at the girl again.

Angry Uni shot off a single round near the female guards foot and she yelps jumping back as does the guy "Don't test me. Now back off!" Uni snarls.

Linda nods in agreement reaching for her pipe blade "I'd do what she says. Back off or we're going to make you really regret it." Linda said.

"Y-You'll pay for this!" The male guard said and the two guards take off.

Both rush forward to check on the girl "Hey. You okay?" Linda asks.

* * *

**AND...CUT! Yeah that is the end of this chapter, and I'm leaving it off on a small cliffhanger for now. So what did you think of the battle with the Corrupt Ancient Dragon? Also who do you believe that it is that Uni and Linda just saved from the guards? And who is the friend that Linda was talking about that could help them? Though while they now have the materials it seems that they also found the first of the purple sharcite crystal. Well until next time this has been decode9!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We add the final member of Uni's team in Leanbox, the crew gets help from a friend of Linda's, we hear news from Lastation, and more will happen so read and find out. Now then I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my original monster concepts, and the overall plot to this story. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

**=HDN=**

After scaring off the Leanbox guards who were attacking a civilian both of them rush forward to check on the girl "Hey. You okay?" Linda asks and both get a good look at the girl.

She looked to be in her late teens early twenties with a pale skin tone to her and was rather tall with pink eyes, and straight elbow length blue hair. She wore a customized set of black headphones with silver and pink accents with a mic coming from the left earpiece. Her nails were painted black while a tattoo of a black treble clef with a heart piece on it was on the left side of her lower stomach. She also wore a few accessories such as black and pink bracelets on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a pink heart pendant with the same symbol as her tattoo on it. While strapped to her back was an electric guitar.

She wore a black bikini top with silver thin vertical lines and black ruffled lining while the bottom pieces had silver spots. She also wore a ruffled skirt that matches the top with white stripes as well as black and pink buckles, a pink belt with a pink bow on the back as well as black lining on the skirt which had smaller frilled layers one being pink and the other black. Her black lolita shoes have white ruffled straps with white and black stripes underneath along with a frontal pink design. One of the stockings she wore covered her leg yet had tears in the material while the other is shorter with fishnet material resembling a garter belt.

"I am now. T-Thank you." The teen says as she gets up and Linda recognized her instantly.

"Holy shit. You're 5pb!" She says as the young woman sighed.

"5pb?" Uni asked.

"She is...was one of Leanbox's biggest idols." Linda told her.

"That was before I was accused of being a rebellion sympathizer. Now I am just plain old Lyrica." the former idol says sighing again as she missed her days on stage before the accusation.

Linda huffs "Sounds like a load of bull if you know what I mean. Someone just couldn't handle the fact you were more popular than her." She says and Uni glances between them getting a general idea who both meant.

"General Chika accused her." Uni says flatly as both nod.

"Yes, and while it was proven false the damage to my reputation and image was already done. Even General Chika's...'apology' wasn't enough to fix things." Lyrica said.

Linda nods as she had seen that on TV "Yeah. She may have apologized, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she enjoyed every moment of having your image tarnished." Linda says.

"Anyways t-thank you. I still get harassed by the guards." She said to them with a sigh.

"They were asking me about the special choker I wore years ago during my last performance before the accusation and investigations." She then added on.

Uni raised an eyebrow "Why'd they be interested in some dumb choker?" Uni said with arms crossed.

Lyrica looked at Uni a bit upset, but calms herself taking in a breath "It was actually rather special and unique you see. It was made of pure silk, beatiful diamond studs, expensive gold laces, and it had this pure white crystal fragment. I just felt stronger and believed in myself more when I was wearing it." She explained to them and both went wide eyed.

"You've got to be kidding." Linda says.

Uni nods "Yeah. I mean silk, diamonds, and gold lacing? Sounds a bit showy if you..." She starts, but is stopped as Linda knocks her across the head.

"Not those! The last thing she mentioned! The crystal fragment." Linda says in a whisper which confused Uni at first, but then realized what she meant.

"Oh..." Uni says with wide eyes.

Lyrica notices this and grew curious "Something about my special choker interest the two of you?" She asked.

Both jump as Uni rubs her head "Actually yeah. Do you...still have your special choker?" She asks.

Lyrica shakes her head "I'm afraid that I don't. You see after I was accused, and being investigated my home was broken into. My special choker was one of the many items stolen." She explained.

Linda snaps her fingers "Drat. Just when I thought that we had a lead." She muttered as Uni thinks.

"What if we could find it Lyrica?" Uni asked.

"I...I would like that. I don't really have much so I couldn't pay you." Lyrica says as Linda waves a hand.

"It's no problem. Besides with how rough things are around here in Leanbox people got to help each other out more." She says.

Lyrica bites her lip "Umm...I-If it's not to much trouble. M-M-M..." Lyrica starts as both look at her.

"May I join you to look for it?!" Lyrica asked eyes shut not looking at them and shaking nervously.

For a minute or so things were silent as Lyrica kept her eyes shut, but then began to peek out and saw two hands extended out to her. She opened them fully and saw Linda smirking while Uni gave a fun and easy going smile.

"Sounds cool to me, but just be warned that what we're doing might catch General Chika's attention." Linda says.

She shakes both there hands and gives Linda an even stare "I actually hope it does. I have some _special_ music reserved just. For. Her." Lyrica says grinding her teeth.

Uni chuckles "Yeah. Something tells me there is a long line of people who want to get at this general." Uni commented.

**=HDN=**

The three walked into town each on the sides of Lyrica who was much more relaxed as she now had people who were looking out for her. Though she was still a bit rattled from her encounter earlier with the Leanbox guards, and while she was worried for Uni and Linda they assured her they would be fine.

The two didn't care if the guards came back with help because then they would as Linda put it 'hit them so hard that when they wake up they're outfits will be out of style'. That had got a chuckle out of the idol who would be more than willing to help them out should it come to that.

Anyways they walked about, and saw a small group of people gathered at some TV's "What do you think is going on?" Lyrica asked.

Linda shrugged "No clue. We can always check it out if you'd like." She said and Uni rolled her eyes and heads for the TV's. The other two quickly followed her and saw that it appeared to be some kind of news report.

_**"In other news the rebellion situation in Lastation has worsened. The leader of the Black Wing Rebels..." **_The news woman starts as a picture of IF showed up.

_**"along with the leader of the Justice Keepers..." **_another picture replaced IF's showing a different girl.

_**"have been spotted traveling with the basilicom's public enemy number 1!" **_The girl's picture was replaced by another, and Uni could feel herself about ready to faint.

"Nyx..." She muttered as the picture of her little sister was shown, and Linda heard her mutter.

_**"It is unknown at this time what these three menaces to Gamindustri are up to, but rest assured the best has been dispatched to handle the situation." **_The news reporter says and then starts on another subject as they walk away.

"So...that was your little sister huh?" Linda says just loud enough so Lyrica and Uni would hear.

Lyrica looked surprised and Linda gives her a quick look meaning 'tell you later' as Uni nods "Yeah. I just...why would she be considered a menace? Something doesn't add up..." Uni muttered.

"You think she's been set up? You know been declared a public menace that way their's a reason to hunt her." Linda rationalized.

Lyrica nods "It might just be. Lastation isn't afraid to make it's enemies known to all of Gamindustri. No matter if it's true or not." She said and Uni groans.

"That doesn't help." Uni says.

Linda sighed "Well hate to tell you, but theirs worse news. Those three probably have mercenaries and General Shiba on their tails. If it's mercenaries they'll be fine, but if they run into General Shiba well..." She starts then trails off as Uni flinches not wanting to think what possibly could happen.

"More of a reason to try and get to Planeptune. We get my friends, and then we find my sister." Uni said.

Lyrica sighed "Wish I could join, but my pass was revoked." She says.

Linda shrugged "That's not an issue. I am already going to get that solved with this trip to my friend. Adjusting it so two people can hop aboard instead of one shouldn't be all that hard." She says.

"Don't forget. We're also seeing your friend about getting help finding those things." Linda said as Lyrica looked at them a bit confused.

Linda leads them to a back alley "It will take a bit to get there so I'll tell you the story that Uni told me. It sounds a bit crazy, but given a frequent customer of mine was with her I'm kind of inclined to believe her." Linda said, and then proceeded to tell her the same story that Uni had told her.

**=HDN=**

The group of three lead by Linda took many twists and turns eventually ending up in some kind of shady market like area. Though while it seemed to be operated by some shady vendors their seemed to be a large number of ordinary people walking about.

The two kept walking as Linda leads them to an internet cafe that had the same symbol on her shirt and hoodie as it's logo. The three walked in and Linda walks up to the head waitress handing her a card which she looks at, nods, and leaves.

"Take a seat ladies. My buddy will be with us in a few." Linda told them casually to which they do just that, and the same waitress returns bringing Linda and Lyrica some coffee, and Uni a expensive looking juice before taking off.

"This section of Leanbox's capital has been getting busy as off late. You see there are more and more people getting frustrated with how General Chika is handling Leanbox." Linda explained.

"So they flock here right? Seeking whatever they need instead of out of legit businesses because Chika probably has the prices hiked up a lot." Uni guessed.

"Yep. Though a while a bunch don't like General Chika they still believe in Kurome." Linda added on.

Lyrica sighed "She may be our goddess, but even now I have my doubts like I did before." She says.

It was then that a squeaky voice cleared it's throat "Long time no see Linda." A squeeky male voice spoke, and looking down they saw a over sized rat that looked oddly familiar for some reason to Uni.

"Hey Warechu. Glad you could take some time out to talk, but perhaps we should take this to the back." Linda says smirking at her old rat friend.

The group of four walked to the back which had a large number of computer, and a few rooms which were saved primarily for staff and other things. Warechu opens one of them and leads them in before shutting the door and locking it behind them.

"Just to make sure no one comes in. This room is sound proof to chu." Warechu says to them as he walks over towards the computer chair in the center of the room, and with a quick jump he's in it.

"Now what's up?" He asked.

Linda glances to the two behind her "Well Warechu I need you to snag me a ride back to Planeptune, and I think you know what I mean." She told him and he nods.

"That's not all right chu?" He asked and Linda nods.

"I need two more things. You probably see the former Leanbox idol behind me, and well she's looking for her special choker necklace. Think you could check with any of your informants about it?" She asked him.

"No problem chu, but it's going to cost you." Warechu said.

"As for the last thing...I need you to keep tabs on General Chika's movements here in Leanbox Warechu." She says and saw the rat looked at her wide eyed.

"Are you insane chu?! She catches a wiff of a hacker let alone a well known one like me..." Warechu began and shakes.

Linda kneels down and puts a hand on his back "Hey it won't happen, and I'll be sure you don't take any heat for it. Though we really need this Warechu. Come on my main rat can you do this?" She said.

Warechu sighed "Fine." He says and turns around to the computer setup he had and began tapping away.

It took a few minutes, but then he turns the chair back to them "Okay I got you all some rides to Planeptune for a week from now, and I put out word that I'm looking for that special choker." He says.

"And monitoring Chika?" Uni asked.

"That's a little more difficult chu. You see you'd need to either bug her, a device of hers, or the Leanbox basilicom for me to keep tabs on her." Warechu explained.

Uni groaned "Hey I'm doing what I can! The Leanbox basilicom runs on a separate server and network than the rest of the nation." He then added on.

Linda nods "It's cool Warechu. Just means we'll have to do some legwork right?" She asked as Warechu turns and types a few before turning around with a flash drive.

"Plug this in anywhere in the basilicom chu, and I'll be able to get into the whole basilicom. Even remote access any of Chika's stuff." Warechu told them as Linda takes it.

"Yep. Legwork, but nothing we cant handle." Linda says.

Uni taps her chin in thought "Maybe, but first we got to get into the basilicom." She said as Lyrica hums to herself as it helped her to think.

"That's up to you all chu." Warechu says and then the three says their goodbye's before leaving the building entirely.

"Okay. Since we got all that handled maybe we should head on back to my place." Linda said.

"Yeah. After today could certainly use some sleep." Uni replied as she noticed the sun was starting to set.

"I-I think I'll join you if it's okay? Those guards from earlier live near me, and they will certainly attack me as retribution for being interrupted earlier." Lyrica explained to them.

Linda nods "It's cool Lyrica. Besides maybe it would be for the best if you stuck with us for now." She said.

Lyrica hugs the two "Oh thank you!" She says, and the three headed off for Linda's home on the outside of Leanbox.

* * *

**Hey guys that's it for the third chapter of the Leanbox arc, and we have the final party member for this arc which is 5pb/Lyrica! I had no doubt about using her from the get go as a character for this arc of the story, but what I lacked was a reason for her to join at the time. It took a little thought and given General Chika is rather vain, and couldn't stand their being someone more popular, loved, and considered beautiful than her I figured that the general would probably ruin her reputation to the point she is no longer an idol. Her guards who can be much more compared to sheep would follow her vain opinion and likely attack her to remind Lyrica that their General is always better. Anyways now they got a bug to plant in the basilicom, and both sides are searching for Lyrica's special choker which has something both sides want. Now then until next time this has been decode9!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Linda goes to the Leanbox Basilicom to plant the bug program, meanwhile Uni is out getting things and meets General Chika. After that Warechu gives them a lead on finding the special choker with the white sharcite shard. Now I don't own Hyperdimesnion Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my original monster concepts and the overall plot to this story. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

**=HDN=**

It had been about two days since Uni had woken up from her crash, and since she woke up she had learned a lot of things as well as helped out. The now group consisting of Uni, Linda, and Lyrica were all eating breakfast as they discussed how to get into Leanbox basilicom yet again.

"Now we know we can't go through the front door unless we want to piss off the guards who will either tells us off or thrown us in jail for trying to trespass." Lyrica said and Uni groans.

"And the only people who are allowed in are the Generals, Kurome, and any of the staff." Uni says and Linda grit her teeth as she knew she could get in claiming to see her father, but then she'd have to tell them the truth.

Though from the looks Lyrica gave her she had the feeling that the former idol knew "Or family of the staff, but given none of us are family of any of the staff we can't get in that way." Lyrica then added on.

"Yeah. Can't get in that way." Linda muttered to herself as she knew their ideas and plans were dwindling.

"Well our other ideas don't work. Dig under and come in? To loud, noisy, and we'd get caught on the spot. Pretend to be Kurome? To cliche. Wooden horse? To Greek." Uni says going through a few ideas that had been suggested.

"Don't forget about the idea about turning us into animals via potions." Lyrica mentioned.

"Which would take longer than a drill. We only got five days now until our boat to Planeptune comes in. Not to mention we aren't sure if it will wear off." Linda commented.

The group sighed to themselves as Linda thinks _"Damn it. Looks like our best choice is for me to use my connections. Pops is probably at the basilicom anyways..." _She thought.

She considered this as the next few minutes was spent talking about other plans "I don't see there being many other options honestly." Uni said with a groan.

Linda sighed "Actually there might be some way to get into the basilicom. I have...a connection." She told them calmly not wanting to really tell them any more.

"A connection?" Lyrica asked and Linda shakes her head not wanting to say more.

Uni nods "You think you'll be able to plant the bug?" She asks.

"No problem on that, but what will you all do?" Linda asks.

"I think I'm going to just stay here. I've heard from Linda's friend those guards passing around my picture looking for me." Lyrica tells them.

Uni hums "Well if Lyrica is staying then I guess I'll go out. You need a few things anyways Linda." She said.

_"Plus maybe I can investigate and find out what the people think of General Chika." _Uni thought to herself

Lyrica nods "Alright. Umm...good luck, and see you later." She told the two of them and they wave at her as they head out.

**=HDN=**

Linda arrives at the Basilicom and the two guards stopped her "Halt! I'm sorry, but no civilians are allowed in past this point." The first said.

Linda looks up "Relax you guys. I'm here to see my old man. Name's Linda Vile." She says taking out her I.D to show the guards.

"Vile? Wait then you must be..." The first guard started.

The seond huffs "Should have figured. You have your old man's skin tone and look." The second said and the two back away.

"Go on in Miss Linda. One of us will send word to your father." The first guard told her and she walks in.

The inside of the place while bright was primarily gray on the inside, and many of the people seemed either in a hurry, agitated, frustrated, or just straight up angry. Linda sighed and worked her way to her old man's office to get their before him.

One talk, and a small argument later she was up on the third floor and walked into her fathers office. The office was much more fancy, was painted a vibrant white, had pictures of several 'good' shots of the camp as pictures on the walls, and had a large oak desk with papers and a dual screen computer set up.

Linda had been in this office several times as a child, but that was when she was ignorant not knowing what her fathers job was really like. After she saw her friend trapped their, and saw how they were treated was what made her change.

Linda sat behind her fathers desk and she got to work and taps the screen to which it flickers to life _"Good. Pops already has it on, but didn't expect him to have a touch screen model set up." _She thought and plugs the drive into the computer to which Warechu's program started to install.

While it did that Linda decided to do some more digging and clicks on a few files. She eventually finds a screenshot her father took depicting a chat her father had in a private chatroom with someone.

**Vile: I have next months supply ready along with some test subjects for you NER project.**

**M: Good. I can only hope my new specifications will make it run more smoothly. Otherwise we may need to delay the four pillars construction.**

**Vile: Weren't they already delayed once? What kind of excuse would you use this time General.**

**M: The same as I have for each time. A minor accident caused by a rebel group in Planeptune. I already have the perfect scapegoats in mind for this.**

**Vile: You mean the Ryghts woman?**

**M: Exactly. She may not be a rebel, but she has many sympathizers and supporters. It's something I cannot allow. She also been talking crazy about the world being wrong.**

**Vile: Understood ma'am. Good day to you General Magic.**

Linda leans back in the chair looking at this, and knew all to well who her father was talking to as well as who they were talking about.

_"General Magic is one of Kurome's four generals, but she mainly handles the day to day stuff in Planeptune acting as our resident ruler. Despite her showy appearance she's suppose to be a fair person." _She began to think and rubs her chin.

_"Though she's not seen often outside the basilicom unless Planeptune is under direct attack by a monster. Which for the past few years monsters have been suddenly just appearing out of nowhere as if by magic, and they attack the city." _Linda thought and decided to check on the progress of the program's upload.

_"As for who they were discussing it must have been Rei Ryghts. For these past few years even before the monsters started appearing she'd been making waves calling for Magic to take responsibility for the many she's made homeless or accidentally killed in the crossfire of the attacks." _Linda then thought as she personally did agree because her apprentice was one of the ones who lost their home during an attack.

_"She's also been calling out the other General's and even Kurome for various things in the other nations including the mistreatment of prisoners in Leanbox. Though before she can show anyone anything her proof just seems to vanish." _She thought, but was snapped out of it as their was a beep letting her know that the upload was finished, and she removed the drive.

"I better get going before the old man gets here." She muttered and headed out.

**=HDN=**

Uni walked about town as she finished gathering a few things like she said "Okay. Take these back, and then...gah!" She starts and was tackled to the ground.

"Told you that you were going to pay for interrupting us." A male voice said as a female giggles and Uni groans.

_"Seriously?! These guards are just asking for a beating." _She thought as the guy pulled her up and held her up as the female guard started beating on her.

"Hahaha! Oh yes this feels so good. Perfect stress relief for what you put us through yesterday." The female guard said.

Uni bit her lip trying to ignore the pain "What? Not so confident are you now!" She adds on punching her harder.

The male smirked "Your only getting what you deserve little delinquent. So come on and entertain us. Scream, yell." He says twisting Uni's arm, but she stayed quiet.

Suddenly the female guard stopped as if in shock from something behind them "Hey! Why'd you stop?! Don't tell me your wimping out on teaching..." He then started.

"And just what is going on here?" A mature female's voice said and the female guard takes in a sharp breath as he drops Uni as he turned.

"G-General Chika! We we're simply uhh...j-just dealing out punishment to this delinquent." He spoke.

The female nods "Y-Yeah. Just dealing out some punishment." The female guard agreed.

A hum is heard "Hmm...I see, and normally I'd believe you. Yet I heard everything you said." Chika spoke and Uni could see the female guard pale.

A small stomp is heard "To think you'd take personal joy in attacking an innocent. You both will report to the basilicom now, and I will punish you myself later. You better not leave the basilicom before I return." Chika says her voice sharp like a mother punishing her child yet had a cold and harsh undertone.

The two ran as Chika went to help Uni up to which Uni would get her first look at General Chika. She was a tall pale skinned woman who's mint green hair would reach to her thighs, but only went to the middle as it was in a large braid while short bangs framed her almond-red eyes. She wore a black dress that revealed most of her legs, upper arms, and her stomach. She also wore modified knight style armor that had a white sphere with a green x on the top part. She also wore high heeled armored boots with green accents, and had two black and green ribbons in her hair. In one of her metal hands was a metal black and bronze spear while it had a arrowhead shaped tip that was large and heavy.

"Are you alright their miss? I'm sorry if my people caused you trouble." Chika says as she helped Uni up.

Uni nods "I'm good. Nothing to really worry about." Uni says as the general looked her and chuckles.

"Well aren't you a cutie. Now I really must punish them for harming such a sweet looking child." Chika says and Uni shivered.

Chika then heard a beep and taps a part of her metal hand and it lifts up a screen appearing out of no where.

Chika hums to herself "Well I must be going. Dealing out my punishment to those fools and what not." She said and the screen vanished as she leaves.

Uni watched this and frowns a bit _"I hope that Linda got that program planted."_ Uni thought, and starts to walk back grabbing the bags when she saw Linda and waves at her which she comes over and gives a thumbs up.

"Program is planted. How'd things go with you?" Linda asked taking a few bags from Uni.

"Well I got the stuff for you, but I had an interesting run in." Uni told her, and walked telling her about the run in with the gurads and Chika.

They got to her home as Linda finished telling her own story "I'm just curious about the log I found. What is this NER project? What and who is the warden sending? How does this connect to the four pillars construction? And why are they planing to frame Rei Ryghts?" Linda said as she had explained to her the stuff related.

"Sounds like we got more than a few mystery's." Uni said as they walked in, and was surprised to see that not only was Lyrica their, but so was Warechu.

"Hey there chu! I actually got a tip on that choker that you three are looking for." He greeted as Lyrica looked to be a bit frustrated.

She bit her lip and looked at them "Sorry. I'm just a bit angry because he just told me. It's apparently the prize of the underground fighting tournament." Lyrica said calming herself.

"What!" The other two yelled.

Warechu nods "Yep, and before you ask I was able to secure a spot. Though uhh...that's the thing. I could only get one chu." He spoke.

"Great...not exactly a fun idea." Uni muttered then recalled to which Warechu raised a paw already having an idea what she was going to ask.

"Chika is checking out something at her Rehabilitation Center chu. No clue what, but the message was important chu." Warechu says.

Uni nods "Thanks. So when is this tournament?" Uni asked

"Tomorrow." Warechu replied.

The three looked at one another, and then Warechu hands them a card "Go to the address on this card, and tell the boss lady that Warechu vouches for you." He then added on.

"Got it." The three said, and Warechu left.

Lycica glanced at them "Well we got a lead, but how should we proceed?" She asked.

"I don't think we got a choice." Linda said taking the card looking at it.

"Though who feels like fighting?" She added on.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope that you enjoyed this fourth chapter of the Leanbox arc, but we got some interesting stuff mentioned happening. Like the fact that Magic and Linda's father are talking about two different projects that seem to be heavily linked in some way. Hmm...yeah that's going to be interesting. Meanwhile the lead on the choker turns out to be a prize so they're going to have to fight for it. So until next time this has been decode9!**


End file.
